Forever yours
by natsudragneelandmore
Summary: Natsu's Past crosses with his future as he battles for the sake of his people and Lucy. Nalu Fanfiction with some of Natsu's past. Lime included Rated 12
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines in through the window hitting Lucy's' wakes up to a bright morning."wow its a bit chilly today, I wonder if I should wear a sweater". "Aww, come on Lucy its not that cold!" Lucy gets startled by Natsu who is sitting on her couch grinning at her. "I TOLD YOU TO USE THE DOOR PYRO!" Lucy throws a pillow at Natsu who with no effort catches it on one hand. "Its more fun to go the other way,besides you should hurry because today is the Mid-year festival remember?" Lucy jumps out of her bed and runs to natsu to give him a hug."I ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you natsu..." "Um.. ya sure..,Well ill see you later at the entrance ok?" And with that natsu leaves Lucy's house so she could get ready. Once Lucy knew Natsu was completely gone she gave her self relief. _*sigh* Why do i feel like this? Its weird but I... sorta like it._

_**Lucy has been feeling like this ever since their last major battle. Natsu was near death when Lucy was able to rescue him just in time. She realized that her life without Natsu was hopeless she needed him in her life.. **_

_I need to know how he feels about me! Oh I know I should make a plan! I can wear a dress that shows off a lot of skin and see if Natsu feels jealous when all the other guys stare at me! Ya its perfect! _After summoning Cancer to do her hair she settled on a dress that was open at the sides to make her hips visible ,it was above her knees and open on her back like the red one she wore when she danced with Natsu. The front part of Lucy's dress should lots of her cleavage and a pin trying to tie the 2 pieces of cloth together." Alright I'm going to sent TENTS up with this dress!" _Hopefully its enough to send Natsu's TENT up too! _

* * *

Natsu and fellow Happy were waiting for Lucy to come at the entrance of the festival. "Natsu I'm hungry Lucy is taking so longggggg!" complained the blue cat. "hey guys!" Lucy waved at a distance. "oh hey Lu-WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING LUCY!" Natsu was shocked at what Lucy was wearing. "Oh this little thing? What you don't like it?"said Lucy with a puppy-dog face. "W-well I can see lots of your skin..." Lucy took this chance to bend down a little enough to show more cleavage to him and pumped her breasts with her arm."So are you saying you don't like it? It took me a long time to put this together!" Natsu quickly stared at her Cleavage and turned around and started walking inside the festival. "Ya whatever lets just go inside.." After turning away Natsu slightly blushed. Lucy still behind looked disappointed that Natsu didnt pay much attention to her. "You likeeee him! teased Happy. "WHA-I DO NOT!" "then why were you flashing your boobies to him!" "UGH JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_What was that back there? Was Lucy trying to SEDUCE me? no..AHH NATSU STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT! _

Natsu frowned being confused as to why Lucy did that to show her breasts to him.

**Natsu was having the same problem as Lucy he has loved her so long not understand the feeling he had until he overheard one guild member talking about love and that's when he knew what that feeling towards Lucy was called...Love.**

* * *

**A mysterious figure was watching Natsu from a distance... **

**_"Natsu Dragneel...you will soon fall to your knees begging for forgiveness...You should have died...but that idiotic Dragon took you in and raised you...You won't live for long Dragneel..." _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Natsu Wait up!" Lucy was running with her heals on. "oh sorry Lucy I zoned out a little" said Natsu with a serious face. "um.. Its ok... Hey! why don't we go to the eating booths? Maybe your hungry?"."Aw YA IAM STARVING,COME ON HAPPY LETS GO! ''AYE SIR!" Both happy and natsu run of to the food booths. "and they left me...great...Huh?" Lucy turns around to a booth that catches her eye. "A fortune teller booth?" Lucy wanted to know what her future would be with natsu after the failed attempt to seduce him. "Um..Hello is anyone in here?" A women looks up at Lucy,Lucy sees that the women looks at her up and down._This feels strange...this lady freaks me out... _"yes my darling come have a seat and see what the stars can tell me of your future...".Lucy sits down on a small wooden stool and places her hands on the table."now my darling...I bet you want to know what your Love future is am I wrong?" "U-um yes! I want to know if my relationship with the guy I like will improve..." "Ahhh...I see... He's name doesn't happen to be...**Natsu** right?" "W-WHA! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" "silence my child..." There was a moment of silence as the old woman closed her eyes. "Your inexperience with love will cause you pain...this boy is very abrasive...but he is also kind and caring...cherish him properly young one...his days are..._drawing to an end" _"WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" _Is natsu going to die? _Lucy just gets up and walks out,she is confused with what she the old women said. Lucy once again walks inside but finds only a pile of left over set up booths. "Huh? where did the old lady go?"

* * *

**Natsu:**

"hey natsu,do you think we should have waited for lucy? She's going to be mad of us leaving her behind!"

"Naa,She be fine! She probably went around to look at other booths"

"But i dont think we should leave her alone too long..."

"why do you say that?"

"She's wearing that dress remember?"

Natsu nearly chokes on his food,_I forgot about that! She could be in trouble! _

"well then i guess we should look for her"

"Aye!"

Natsu pays for their food and leaves the food booth.

* * *

_*sigh*_ "Man,I wanted to spend some time with natsu but ended up alone.." "Lu-chan?!" Lucy turns around to find her best friend levy. "Levy! I'm so glad I found you!" "why did na-" Levy notices Lucy's daring dress. "LU-CHAN! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Levy blushes at how reveling Lucy's dress is. "W-well y-you see I..." "wait let me guess this is for natsu?!" "WHA? NO I- "whats for me?'' natsu interrupts. ''NOTHING! AND WHERE WERE YOU,JERK I WAS GOING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOU!" "huh?,what do you mean? you suggested that we go to the food booth so we did!" ''I MEANT WITH ME ASH FOR BRAINS!" "Jeez lucy,calm down!" ''HOW CAN I WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" "um.. Lu-chan i think i should go..nice seeing you natsu!" Levy runs off waving back. "DAMN IT NATSU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE WEARING THIS DRESS!" "why did ya wear it in the first place?!" "FOR YOU IDIOT!" Lucy smacks natsu and starts heading home. Natsu holding his red right cheek stares at Lucy run off while processing what just happened. _She wore that dress...for...ME? _"Natsu! i found lucy! I think shes going back home!" says Happy. "Huh? natsu what happened to your face?!,Oh wait never mind its been like that already...,But what happened to your cheek? Did lucy smack you again?" "...Happy?...Can you go home by yourself?...I need to speak to Lucy alone...ok?" "sure natsu..see you later..." Happy then flies away home. Natsu too starts walking toward Lucy's home..

* * *

**_"So this heartless so called Dragon slayer is our ruler?,Playing with a girl's heart...I will never let you take over..." _**

_**The mysterious person turns away and disapears.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu stops at lucy's door. He can hear her crying and he's desperate to rush in and comfort her but instead he waits and thinks about what he wants to say... _Lucy I'm sorry I was stupid...the truth is I...like you...No..how about just telling her you love her? She will just get mad at me and slap me again... Damn it why I'm I so stupid about this!*sigh* _"well looks like I'm going to have to wing it..." Natsu climbs up to lucy's window to get in. "Lucy? Are you in here? *_sniff-sniff*_ "she must be taking a shower... I'll just wait out here...

* * *

**Lucy:**

"THAT IDIOT!...Why couldn't he have notice...so..does this mean I can give up what I felt for him?...The water is warm...but refreshing..._*sigh* ..._he doesn't like me..." Lucy gets up from the tub and drys opens the door when she sees something moving from her couch."Lucy?..."

Lucy recognizes Natsu's voice.

"What do you want?...Just leave alright?..."

Natsu gets up to be able to look at Lucy straight in the eye. He looks serious.

"Lucy I need to talk to you.."

"No you don't now leave my house before I throw you out!"

Natsu stays raises her hand to slap Natsu,but an inch near his face Natsu stops Lucy's hand from slaping him again.

"LET GO OF ME YOU HEARTLESS JERK!"

Remembering she still had a towel on nearly going to fall she releases her hand from natsu to hold on to her towel.

"Lucy...I...need to tell...you something..."

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Tears start rolling down lucy's cheeks.

"...I guess...I can only do one thing instead of telling you then..."

Natsu holds Lucy's head straight and before lucy could say anything Natsu forces his lips to come in contact with 's eyes grew wide open from the shock that natsu was kissing her.

_HE'S...HE IS KISSING ME!...but i though he...didn't...like..me..._

Lucy gets lost in the emotions and slowly closes her eyes. Natsu can feel that she's not holding back anymore tries to force the kiss alittle bit more.

Finally they break of and Lucy quickly goes and hides in her bathroom.

* * *

**Natsu:**

_I...I kissed her...I really kissed her!..._

Natsu goes to the bathroom door and very gently knocks on the door.

"Lucy?...um...I wanted to say...that...that I Love You!

...

"I see...you don't care...then i think i should go home...bye..lucy..."

Natsu turns around to go home when two arms hug him from the back.

"Natsu...*_sniffle* _I love you too..."

Natsu 's eyes widen as he trys to process what Lucy just said...he turns around and stares at her right in the face.

"Lucy...I love you so much i would die for you!"

"Natsu no!...Please don't die on me...Never leave my side...EVER!"

"alright...my princess..."

Natsu softly kisses Lucy's neck and becomes intoxicated with her sweet scent.

"N-natsu wha-what are you doing!"

"I...Don't know..."

Natsu places a hand on the wall making Lucy unable to escape...

"I dont know whats happening...I-I cant control myself!"

"Natsu stop you're scaring me!"

Natsu does respond back and continues to kiss lucy all around her neck...Natsu then picks lucy up and takes her to her bed...Lucy doesn't hold back but is shocked at how she is seeing the other side of natsu...

"I-I'm sorry Luce...I-can't stop...you're scent overpowers me..." Lucy looks at natsu with sweet innocent eyes but then smirks at him. "I won't hold back...Natsu..."

* * *

**Happy:**

"I wonder what natsu wanted to talk to lucy alone..."

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

Happy turns around and sees a person with a dark cloak on.

"W-Who are you!"

"That doesn't matter to you...but I have a question if you don't mind me asking you cat"

"um...Not at all miss!"

The person takes of her hood to reveal her appearance.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel's Cat:Happy?" she asks

"Um..Yes and you look familar...who are you...?

The women only smirks and snaps her fingers.

From behind something captures happy in a net.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"BUWAHAHA! I GOT THE CAT! Now its time to go after the princess..."


End file.
